monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanui Nuohai
Nanui is fun, energetic, and always up for a party! Just don't tell her parents! She is wallpacapaca's 7th character on the Lab! Biography Personality Despite how her parents want her to act, Nanui is a free spirited young ghoul who loves to keep the energy up and the music loud! She's obsessed with throwing parties and living her unlife to the fullest, even at the detriment of her family's honour. She's bubbly and bright, although when she get's mad, she's mad. With Nanui, there's no such thing as low energy, her highs are high and her lows are pretty high too! Appearance Nanui has shimmery skin that shines in all the colours of the rainbow, just like the clam she was born from. Her hair is bright pink with an ombre to blue, and her eyes are a deep brown. She loves to dress up in ocean blues and hot pinks, making her style really pop when in a colourless crowd. And, of course, she could never forget to accessorize with pearls! History There isn't much to say about Nanui's life before transfering to Monster High. She grew up in a beautiful underwater city off the coast of Hong Kong, and spent her days studying at the behest of her parents, and playing games with her friends. Life was simple, but Nanui knew she wanted more. Her life was dull, mundane. It wasn't until her parents took a business trip without her and Nanui decided to throw her first party that things began to look up! She became obsessed with the energetic life of that night, and every time her parents went out, she immediately busted out the streamers and glitter and had herself a ball! When her parents eventually found out, they were furious. Not only did it explain why her grades were failing, but it also brought a sort of second had shame to the family. Neighbors were complaining about the noise, and they came back to a house destroyed by the guests. It was horrible, and they knew that their daughter could not be trusted, she was just too immature. To try and help with this, they sent her away to a new school all the way in america, Monster High, where she would have to live on her own and hopefully learn a thing or two about responsibility. Unfortunately for them, she hasn't quite learned how to be mature yet, but rest assured she still throws some of the most freaky fab parties at Monster High! Relationships Family As stated above, Nanui isn't on the best of terms with her parents after they sent her away, but she still loves them to life and hopes to reconcile her relationship with them one day! Friends Nanui is ready to be friends with any ghoul or manster who loves to have fun! Romance Even though Nanui is dead set on finding a boyfriend while she's still young, it's clear to see she's not mature enough for a relationship yet. Enemies At the moment, Nanui is lucky not to have any enemies, though knowing her that could change any moment! Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Females Category:MMSNov2018 Category:Shen Category:Mystery Monster Students Category:MMS Winner